


Walls Around A Broken Wolf’s Heart

by saawinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abused Castiel, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha John Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Angry Dean, Biting, Crying Castiel, Falling In Love, Halfbreed Castiel, M/M, Marking, Mpreg, Omega Castiel, Omega Gabriel, Omega Mary Winchester, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad Castiel, Scenting, Sex, Single Parent Dean Winchester, True Mates, Upset Dean Winchester, cute kid, dad dean winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saawinchester/pseuds/saawinchester
Summary: All his life, Castiel had been referred to as ‘The Halfbreed’. All his life, Castiel had been beaten, clawed, mocked and treated unfairly. All his life, Castiel has been known as the offspring of an omega wolf and a very human man.No one dared offer him a chance at anything: friendship, happiness and even love- hiding him like a stain in the Milton Wolf Pack. Then again, he was, wasn’t he?The annual mating event had all omega wolves hyped. Handsome and gorgeous unmated alphas from three massive packs would be visiting Milton lands in search of a mate. These packs are: The Winchester Pack; The Morningstar Pack and The Bradbury Pack.Of course, no halfbreed omegas were invited. Now at 35 years, all he could do was watch and allow the walls around his heart to grow taller and stronger.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, John Winchester/Mary Winchester, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 148
Kudos: 475





	1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue** _

**Castiel**

From his little, isolated cabin, built on a lonely hilltop, he could see everything. Just down the foot of the hill was a grand outdoor setup of lights, tables, chairs- all adorned in white décor. 

White symbolizing purity.

He usually sat on his lonely porch, watching how all the pretty pure bred omega wolves of the Milton Pack would beautify themselves for tonight’s event; trying on eye-catching dresses or suits, getting their hair and makeup done. And secretly, he wished that he was one of those pretty pure bred wolves who were so excited to meet THE ONE. It was times like these that he loathed his tainted blood.

But no, reality was, he will never be a part of such a great traditional event.

His uncle, the Milton Pack leader, Chuck Milton, would never allow such a thing.

_You stay on your hill, Castiel! Heed these warnings, lest I punish you again! Be grateful that the Milton Pack still grants you a place to stay!_

He dare not go against his uncles wishes. He has been marked and scarred by the alpha wolf many times to the point he is too afraid to even lift a finger or speak out against the lead alpha. He had withdrawn even more into his pathetic shell when his mother had passed away 4 years ago.

He had no one, well except for his half brother, Gabriel. His half brother stayed with his wolf father in one of the cabins in the Milton Encampment- son of his mother’s second mate. The wolf was 2 years younger than him and was always friendly. If there was a wolf he cherished, it was his little brother, Gabriel. 

He felt in his heart that this year, Gabriel would find the perfect mate at the annual meet. The Winchester Pack was a new pack to join in the meet, so maybe Gabriel’s mate was there. In all honesty, he was happy for Gabriel. Truly.

Speaking of Gabriel, the omega was smiling hard and walking up _his_ hill towards _his_ cabin. Bless his heart! 

The short blonde wolf waved, “Hiya Cassie Poo!”

Yup, the nickname stuck and never grew old. Castiel would only allow Gabriel to call him that.

He smiled half heartedly, “Hey Gabe. What are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be getting all done up for the annual meet tonight?” He studied his little brothers casual wear: Jeans and brown checkered shirt that has seen better days.

Gabe shrugged, digging his hands into the front pocket of his jeans, “Well yeah, Cassie. I’m all set for tonight and have my suit ready at home.” The omega’s smile looked wavy this time, eyes glistening in the light, “It’s just…I wanted to come see you, is all.”

He felt those words touch him in the heart. He tried to contain the heaviness in his eyes, “Um, ok Gabe. Thank you for stopping by to come see me.”

It was quiet for a while. He just studied Gabe: the man looking like he wanted to say something more and in deep contemplation. This was a familiar habit he saw every year before Gabe attended the annual meet- it saddened him, because he knew what Gabe was going to ask him- the same question the younger wolf would ask him every year.

“Um Cassie, would you like to accompany me to the Annual Meet tonight? It’ll be fun!”

He felt his heart squeeze tight, “I wish I could Gabe, but, I am not permitted to by our pack alpha. He has made his orders clear.”

“The Annual Meet is for every unmated omega wolf to attend, Cassie! You should be allowed this one chance at least to find a suitable mate. Who knows, he or she may be out there!” Gabriel stubbornly countered. The omega then blurted out, “You’re 35 years old, Cassie! If you don’t find someone soon, you will become barren and incapable of starting a family of your own! You know that!”

Now that broke his heart. He was 35 years old and any omega would be incapable of bearing pups by the time they reached 40. So, chances of conceiving and having his own pups were getting slimmer day by day. But, such was his life. Who would even think to bat an eye at a halfbreed scarred omega like him?

No one!

His voice was utterly scratchy with emotion as he decided to focus on a tree behind Gabe. He could feel the tears well in his eyes as he replied with an ache so deep in his heart, “Um, I know that I won’t be able to bear kids Gabe. I am mateless and chances are high that I will never find the one, simply because I am not mate material. So, this is a fate I am willing to accept. “

Gabe's lips downturned. The omega walked up to him, resting a hand on his shoulder, whispering so gently, “Come to the Annual Meet with me, Cassie. I will vouch for you and say that I forced you to come.”

Every bone in his body wanted to succumb, but, he knew he would end up hurt severely. He couldn’t take any more pain than the one his heart was already dishing out. He wouldn’t survive. So, he shook his head, watching Gabe’s face fall even more, “I’m sorry Gabe, but I can’t. Please understand, I can’t risk receiving any more punishment from Chuck. This time, he will surely end me.”

Gabe looked like he wanted to say more, but held back. The omega released a deep sigh, “I’m sorry Cassie. You deserve to be happy too. You deserve the chance to find a mate too. However, I understand where you’re coming from, I have seen chuck punish you several times and it breaks my heart that I can’t do anything about it. Damnit! I wish I was an alpha. I’d challenge that asshole in a heartbeat for you.”

It was the first time he had ever heard someone say that they would’ve fought for him and it honestly touched him deep within his soul. This time, he couldn’t keep his tears at bay, a few rolling down his cheeks. He met Gabe’s saddened eyes with slight shyness, his vision blurry. He replied, “That’s very kind of you to say, Gabe. Thank you. I just wish the rules were not set in stone for me.” His eyes once more studied the tree behind Gabe, swallowing the lump his throat as he uttered, “My fate is sealed and forever, this shall be my life. Just me, the trees, the bees, my cabin and nature are all I have to keep me company. And so it shall be.” He was 35 years old now, omegas hardly ever found mates now anyways.

He forced a smile on his face, meeting Gabe’s brown teary eyes, “Now go little bro. Go find your prince tonight. I give you my blessings.”

* * *

**Dean**

He was 36 years old and still unmated. This was by choice though and he was so far happy. 

Two great accomplishments in his life were- firstly, he had set up an automotive business that was thriving and secondly he was single father to a beautiful three year old omega son. 

Anna had left he and his baby boy Kaylen, soon after she was discharged from the hospital post delivery. Oh how it was touch and go from there and he never had much time to focus on anything else but his little boy. Thank heavens for his mother, she knew exactly how to help him out nursing his little omega prince.

His dad was ever so supportive too. His son had his grandpa wrapped around his little paws from the moment he smiled up at the alpha leader while being cradled. John was a goner for little Kaylen Lee Winchester.

And, so was Dean.

For three years, his sole focus was on Kaylen, but just recently, things have developed. His father wanting to pass on the pack alpha title to him, but, in order to do so successfully, he needed to be with mate. Such was the law of the old.

Therefore, he sat his son down a week back and asked him about how he would feel if daddy brought home someone he could call papa. To say the kid was enthusiastic was an understatement. Nevertheless, his baby was ok with the idea of having a papa.

And if Kaylen was happy, then he was happy too.

He would give up anything, anyone and everything for Kaylen’s comfortability. His son always came first ever since birth. He was the dad that taught his son words, how to play, and even what foods to eat. The kid also had a deep fascination for bees.

_I like the way they buzz daddy!_

He was in the middle of checking the oil under the hood of this yellow Camaro, when he felt a hand carefully squeeze his shoulder. He heard the familiar gruff voice of his father, “Hey son. You should be getting ready for tonight’s Annual Meet. You need to be well rested because the omegas will chat you up that eventually you will become exhausted. Finding your mate isn’t going to be easy too.”

“Yeah dad. I know.” Thinking about mingling with the Milton omegas was also exhausting to think about. He asked, “Do you think he/she will be there?”

John smiled warmly, “I have a feeling you will find your omega tonight, son. But, even if you don’t, that’s ok. Don’t pressure yourself and choose wisely.”

He sighed. Yeah. Choose wisely.

Sam and he were going to attend the event together. At least his brother was going to be there- searching too. 

Yeah, he could do this!

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Longer Dean POV in the next chapter :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all for your comments and kudos! You inspire me, truly! ❤

**Dean**

He tucked his son in, nice and snug, under his bumble bee themed covers. His little ones grass green eyes smiled up at him, sparkling in the yellow lit room. Along with those smiling eyes came that soft smirk of pure innocence. He couldn’t help but ask, “What’s got you all happy, sonny? Something you want to share with daddy?”

Little Kaylen just giggled. It was the cutest sound ever, his son’s laughs and giggles always were anyways.

“You look nice daddy.”

He suddenly remembered that he was all dressed up in a black suit and tie, hair combed neat and sleek and wearing his favorite silver watch his father had bought him as a gift a few years back. He refused to leave for the Annual Meet without at least seeing his baby boy off to bed with a bedtime story and a kiss on the forehead. He booped his son’s freckled nose, “Thank you baby. That’s very sweet of you to say.”

Don’t ask him when he turned into a ball of mush… pretty sure that it was around the time his baby boy was cradled in his arms a few hours after birth, smiling up at him so sweet, delicate and innocent. Kaylen was his reason for living today, for moving ahead and staying positive.

His little omega pup giggled once more before a sudden yawn took over. Suddenly, the little ones eyes became droopy and his words were a little slurred as he said, “You’ll find him, daddy.” _Him?_ His son’s very tiny palm lightly tapped his chin repeatedly, “It’ll be ok, big guy.”

Oh how his heart melted. His heart and soul carried so much fondness for this tiny 3 year old. ‘It’ll be ok, big guy’ is something his little brother Sammy always repeatedly told him, and it seemed his little one had picked up on it. Sammy always reminded him that he was doing good as a single dad. He brushed aside a strand of his son’s sandy blonde hair that had fallen unto his little ones forehead, watching as his little one’s eye lids finally drooped fully shut, alseep at last.

“Good night baby. Sweet dreams.” He laid one final kiss on his son’s forehead, before heading off to the door and closing it shut behind him. 

It was time to find little Kaylen a papa or a mama.

* * *

**Castiel**

In fascination he watched all the happenings at the foot of the hill from his secluded, hidden spot on the top of his hill.

The well dressed, single alphas throwing in their charm as they spoke to any omega that appealed to them. The Milton omegas blushing and giggling hard at whatever the alphas whispered into their ears. The beautiful setup of lights, the mountains of food laid out on the tables, the unlimited drinks of Champaign being circulated and the proud alpha dad’s and mom’s watching their children mingle.

His fascination soon changed into deep seated heartache and longing. He yearned to be one of those omegas down there, flaunting themselves at any handsome alphas. He yearned to feel the excitement that would brew when an alphas eyes were hooked on him, seizing him up as a potential mate. 

He wondered what that felt like. He would always be wondering….

He hadn’t realized that his tears were streaming down his face until he heard the omega within him give out an involuntary whimper of sadness. He couldn’t do anything as he sat there, in the grass, at the edge of the top of his hill, watching and knowing that nothing good would ever come.

Nothing ever did.

* * *

**Gabriel**

Nothing captivated him more in his life till date than the gorgeous hunk of an Adonis who seemed to be busy chatting up a slightly shorter 6 foot tall sandy blonde haired alpha, standing by the water fountain. Both wolves were well built and looked stronger than any other alpha he had seen, which could only mean that they were Winchester wolves.

The Winchester wolves were known to be bigger, faster and much more built than your average alpha wolf. They came from very strong bloodlines and perfect genes that were passed down from generation to generation. It was hard to miss their aura and presence whenever they were around.

He certainly wasn’t going to miss the opportunity to talk to tall, long haired, dimple cheeked and handsome over there. No way!

He slapped on his infamous coy smirk and sauntered his way up to the still oblivious alpha. When he approached, his nose caught a heavenly scent that made the omega within him preen in absolute delight, vanilla and honeycomb. _How in the hell could an alpha carry such a delicate scent?_ Hmm, definitely unusual.

It seemed the alpha also got distracted the closer he approached. The alpha suddenly stopped talking, lifting his nose up into the air and sniffing not so subtly. The alpha picked up his scent, his scent was probably interesting and appealing to the tall alpha. Then, suddenly those hazel eyes found his…and boy oh boy did the world feel like it had stopped spinning, that time had come to a standstill.

The tall alpha all but smiled so sweetly at him, uttering in the most soothing tone, “Hello precious. I’m Sam Winchester.” Sam reached out and brought his hand to those soft pink lips, laying a tender peck on the back of his palm. “And, you are?”

He ignored the amused look on the sandy blonde haired alpha was spotting whilst he stared silently at their exchange. All he did was answer while his heart fluttered in his chest, “Hello Sam, my name is Gabriel Novak.”

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I would be curious to know your thoughts on how you think Dean and Cas will meet? Or who will point Dean towards Cas? 😁


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your beautiful ideas! ❤ I have used a few of them here and I hope you like it!

**Dean**

Nothing and/or no one appealed to him at the event. He wasn’t into the whole setup like the bright lights, flashy tables and chairs and the whole _you-have-to-wear-a-suit_ thing. He was a simple man: he loved the forests, he liked to be dressed up in his worn out flannels and jeans, and he preferred to drink not so expensive whiskey straight from the bottle or a tumbler compared to sipping champaign from a flute.

There were many gorgeous omegas around, some seizing him up as if he were some delicious meal on a platter, yet, they didn’t smell right nor did they seem like his type. And most importantly, he had a gut feeling that they wouldn’t get along with his son. He for one wasn’t going to subject his kid to a life of misery.

Sam felt the same. So, they both stood to the side, chatting and trying to pass time…until something spectacular happened, Sam had finally reacted to one of the omegas. This omega was clearly different from Sam’s usual type i.e. Sam always settled for darker haired girls…never once has he seen Sam date a man. 

So yeah, big surprises when his little brother turned on the charm and made the short blonde omega before him swoon and blush. Cute.

He opted to watch the exchange quietly and secretly he was proud and happy for his baby bro. He could tell that Sam was captivated by the omega and was all sweet on the wolf. He was just about to wander off somewhere to give his little brother and the newly met omega some privacy when Sam said, “Allow me to introduce you to my big brother, Gabe.”

“Sure Sam. I would be delighted to meet your big brother.”

He groaned internally as Sam called out, “Dean, come here! I’d like you to meet someone special to me.” _Wow, the omega had clearly won Sam over without trying too hard._

He sighed and slapped on a charming smile, turning around to face the duo. He walked over to the couple, reaching out a hand, “Hello omega, it’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m Dean Winchester, Sammy’s big brother.”

“It’s Sam!” Sam huffed out with a roll of his eyes.

The blonde omega chuckled and placed his hand into his, “Hello Dean, it’s a pleasure to meet Sammy’s big brother.”

He couldn’t help but smirk at the way the omega had mimicked his usage of the nickname Sammy. Yeah, he felt that they were going to get along just fine. 

The pout on Sammy’s face definitely said so.

* * *

**Gabe**

Sam’s big brother, Dean, was super charming too. The alpha looked wise in his years: spotting more defined crow’s feet on the corner of his eyes, a gentle sort of nature- though lesser than Sam’s, and spoke very sensibly and with respect.

It also seemed that Dean hadn’t found any omega yet. 

He wondered why though? There were high classed omegas such as Lisa Braeden and Abbadon Milton eyeing the green eyed alpha wolf with unmistakable hunger and interest. Surely, a man so handsome as Dean would be able to have anyone he wanted with a click of his fingers.

Anyway, none of his business.

He turned his focus back to the taller Winchester. “So, alpha, tell me, what do I smell like to you?” All omegas were always curious to find out what attracts them to any alpha.

Sam wiggles his nose cutely, a small smile slowly showing itself, “You are not carrying 2 but 3 different scents, which is quite unusual as all wolves are supposed to only have 2.”

Hmm, that was quite unusual to be honest.

Sam carries on, “Your 2 dominating scents are caramel and sea breeze. The other one is very faint and seems to be foreign.”

Hmm, then maybe this 3rd scent was not his at all. He asked, “what is it?”

Before Sam could answer, Dean did in a raspy voice, “Apple pie.”

Both he and Sam caught the way Dean looked enamored and distracted by the 3rd scent revelation. The alpha not so subtly let his eyes roam the omegas within the event, as if searching for something or someone. He moved closer to Sam’s side, the tall alpha asked in a curious tone, “Dean, what is it? Who are you looking for?”

Dean answered with a pleading look aimed at him, “The omega carrying the apple pie scent. Do you know who it could be, Gabe? Is there anyone that you are close to that isn’t here?”

Who could it be? He knew no one with an apple pie scent! 

However, he did know of which omega wasn’t here, present at the Annual Meet. Someone he also spent a lot of time with. He uttered the name unconsciously, “Castiel.”

“Why are you speaking that wretched half breeds name here, Gabriel, before these splendid alpha wolves!” 

He knew that voice anywhere. It was one that made him want to punch something or someone real freaken hard, his emotions going from happy to annoyed and pissed. Chuck Milton, the Milton Pack Alpha, stood by Dean’s side now. He received a warning glare behind their pack leaders smile, it was all in the eyes.

Dean just raised a brow at the alpha, repeating in curiosity, “Half Breed?”

Chuck Milton nodded and slipped on his flute of champaign. “Yup. A disgrace to our pure bloodline and kind. The tainted spawn of a human and wolf.”

Yeah. He just couldn’t stand there and listen to Chuck’s degradation of his big brother. Somehow, he felt much bolder with Sam around and by his side. He glared at his pack alpha, “Castiel may be the product of a human and wolf coupling, but, that doesn’t mean he is different from any pure blooded wolf here!”

Chuck growled behind his fake smile, “Careful what you say, Gabriel. You know I don’t tolerate disobedience.”

Bless his soul, Sam growled warningly at the pack alpha, “Don’t threaten my future mate, Chuck. Watch it!”

Chuck straightened up and raised up his hands in a placating manner. “Apologies alpha Sam. I would never dream of hurting any of our pure bred kind.” Chucks eyes shifted to him, mockingly saying, “After all, they are much precious to me than any tainted wolf.”

How dare he?

He couldn’t stop himself, blurting out, “You hurt my brother, Chuck!”

Well things were escalating kind of fast now. Chuck replied in slight annoyance, “That halfbreed you call a brother deserved to be punished! As do all other half breeds like him!”

“Why would you punish and isolate someone who has been nothing but kind, compassionate and caring to everyone, hmm!? He didn’t ask to be born a half breed!” He held unto Sam’s hand for comfort and to restrain his alpha from charging after the Milton Pack leader. 

I got this, Sammy! 

Now was the best time to say shit, because they had an audience. Everyone was curious and had stopped their mingling to watch.

Chuck chuckled sarcastically, “Castiel is a tainted wolf, Gabriel! If given the chance he will birth weak pups!” 

There were sounds of agreement from alphas and omegas around them. Most of them were on Chucks side and that only broke his heart further. He still stood his ground and trembled out in a voice filled with emotion, “Castiel is a good person with a good heart. No omega, halfbreed or not deserves to be forcefully withheld from finding a mate and having pups of their own! It is a cruel fate that you have bestowed upon Castiel! How dare you! How dare all of you!” Tears were now running freely down his cheeks.

Chuck didn’t care, he just bellowed, “Look around you, Gabriel! Which alpha would ever want to give the half breed a chance, hmm!?”

His heart squeezed in pain. Chuck was right, mainly because many alphas were taught from young of how being mated to a half breed would bring nothing but weak pups and lowering of status. Just as he was about to give up and walk away, the gruff voice of an alpha he had come to meet today spoke up, “I will.”

All eyes fell on Dean who had his jaw set, but his eyes were soft as it bore into his. The alpha seemed like he was seeking for permission.

Chuck’s annoying voice uttered in confusion, “You will what, Dean?”

The alpha turned to glare at Chuck, voice stern as he said, “I am willing to give Castiel a chance.”

Chuck’s jaw dropped and the mumbling of gossiping guests began. The Milton Pack leader stuttered, “No! You must not taint the fantastic bloodline of the Winchester Pack!”

“DON’T TELL MY SON WHAT TO DO, MILTON! YOU WILL LEARN YOUR PLACE!”

He turned to see a handsome alpha in a tux who looked in his fifties or early sixties. The man resembled Dean so much with his grass green eyes and wore his well trimmed salt and pepper beard quite well. There was a beautiful sandy blonde haired lady standing beside the alpha with a tender and loving smile aimed at Sam and Dean. 

He knew that this must be Sam and Dean’s parents.

There was something brewing in the air today, and for the first time ever, he saw Chuck Milton’s figurative tail get tucked between his legs. The alpha looked fearful of the salt and pepper bearded alpha- not even meeting the alphas gaze.

He came back to his senses when he felt a gentle touch of hand on his forearm. His eyes found Dean’s kind green ones, the alpha said, “Take me to him, Gabriel. Take me to Castiel, the omega with the apple pie scent.”

Oh hell yeah!

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And let me hear it! 😁


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, do they meet?

**Castiel**

His eyes would always find the moon. To him, she was his confidant, his comfort, his inner peace. She always smiled and never failed to intrigue him with her magnificence. She was, to this day, his loyal friend.

He spoke through his silent tears, “Guess its just me and you, huh? As always.” He sniffled (in complete sadness) and stood up from his spot in the grass, dusting his jeans down, before he spared one last glance at the Annual Meet. He whispered, “Till next year.”

Till next year….the same thing, different year.

He walked through his lonely front lawn, up the stairs of his front porch. He had his hand on the door knob, ready to open his front door, when a foreign yet pleasant scent caught his nose. He stood frozen on the spot, wondering just who was lurking somewhere behind him.

He felt slightly dizzy as the scent completely took over the air around him. A scent that made his heart pound in excitement and slight fear. 

_Whiskey and Leather._

Unmistakably alpha.

He half heartedly wanted to just shove open his front door and run into his cabin- to safety, but, he couldn’t. His omegas curiosity was peaked. My God, he didn’t even think much of how, if he turned around, could mean his death if the alpha lurking in the dark was a rogue.

He suddenly was aware of how daring he had become. 

He swallowed the lump in his throat and embraced his deadly curiosity. He withdrew his hand from the door knob and turned around…..his brows furrowed as all he was met with was…. nothing. His eyes scanned the moonlit front lawn and the dark corners, calling out, “Who’s there? I don’t appreciate being made fun of….or being stalked.” The latter he whispered to himself with a slight tremble.

He was just about to definitely make a run for it, when a calm gruff voice- deep and bone rattling at the same time spoke up, “My apologies, omega. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Finally he saw. An alpha well dressed in a black suit and skinny tie walked out of the shadows of his tall oak tree. A very handsome alpha who glowed under the moons yellowish- blue light. His heart beat harder than it ever has as the alpha stepped up unto his front porch, the porch light finally revealing the exquisite features of a very beautiful man.

_Sandy blonde haired, freckled nose, full pink lips, and deep set of crows feet at the corners of those thick lashes framed eyes._

The man’s soft smile and kind green eyes- that seemed bottle green in the lights reflection- was enough to have him slightly weak in the knees. The man had his hands stuffed into the front pocket of his black slacks, not moving any closer. 

Despite this tickling excitement, he stuttered out, “Um, I think you made a wrong turn alpha. The party is at the foot of my hill.”

The alpha tilted his head to the side, eyes squinted as he repeated, “MY hill?”

He hated saying _his_ or _my_ hill, it only reminded him of how he was segregated from all. He shrugged feeling tightness in his chest, his eyes shyly meeting the wooden floorboards, “Um, yeah. My hill, as in mine. My pack alpha, Chuck says so. The hill of the halfbreed.”

He may have been slightly deaf, because there was no way that that was a growl from the alpha. Or, maybe it was a growl and the alpha was pissed at him. His eyes couldn’t stay rooted on the ground any longer, he glanced up to meet a disappointed face. Naturally, he assumed it was him and blurted out, “I’m sorry to offend you in any way, with my halfbreed status. I will just go in and leave you be.” Oh how his heart hurt right now.

Just as he was about to turn around, a hand gently gripped his forearm. He gasped as he felt that slight tingling spark travel up his arm, his heart a drumbeat in his ears. He met the alphas calm green eyes with slight question. The alpha shook his head, green eyes pleading as the handsome strong jawed man uttered almost intimately, “Don’t leave me, omega. You have in no way offended me.” The hand then released his arm, leaving a pleasant warmth in its place.

He asked almost quietly, “Then why did you seem disappointed just a few seconds ago?”

“I wasn’t disappointed at you, omega, I was though at the fact that that no good Chuck Milton could insult and disrespect you in such a way.” The alpha then looked at him as if mesmerized, “I couldn’t hurt such a beauty as the one standing before me. I could never hurt anyone who doesn’t deserve it.”

Call him self centered, he couldn’t help but get hooked on one word ‘Beauty’. He found himself asking with a fluttering heart, “You think I’m beautiful?”

“I don’t think it, I’m absolutely certain that you are the second most beautiful omega I have the privilege of knowing, however brief if may be.” The alpha aimed a heart stopping lopsided smirk that made butterflies flutter in his tummy.

Again, his attention was caught, and he tilted his head to the side as if curious. “Second most beautiful?”

The handsome alpha chuckled, his expression fond, “The first most beautiful omega is my three year old son.”

He could tell how important this omega pup was to the alpha before him, his whole world. And to be honest, nothing was more attractive than an alpha appreciating and doting on a sweet omega pup or any pup for that matter. He could respect that. He smiled softly and asked, “What’s this sweet baby’s name?”

The alpha again spoke with fondness, “His names Kaylen.”

“That’s a beautiful name for an omega.” He dreaded asking his next question, because it would only mean that whatever happened, this alpha was just passing through and that he was some random omega in this wolf’s eyes- just a compliment. “Um, so you must have a mate back home? Kaylen’s mom or papa.”

The alpha looked slightly saddened, “No, I don’t have a mate. I’m a single dad.” The alpha almost said shyly, “However, I was hoping that I would find that perfect omega to be a part of mine and my son’s life.”

He couldn’t help but feel a little boldness grow within him and maybe a little coyness- whereby he had no idea where it came from. He asked quietly, eyes searching the alphas, “And, have you found this omega tonight?”

“I believe I have.”

Oh how his heart squeezed in sadness. There goes his chance of hoping that the alpha was into him. And, what was he thinking, the alpha would probably run away if he saw the marks that littered his back and torso…..and not to mention he was a HALFBREED! No pure bred alpha would ever dare mate him. He felt his vision blur, “Well, I wish you nothing but happiness with your chosen omega. You should get back to him or her, as they must be waiting for you back at the Annual Meet.”

“He is not at the Annual Meet, he is standing before me.”

Wait. What?

He felt a warm hand cup his cheek, thumbing away an escaped tear. His eyes was instantly drawn to the green eyed alphas slightly wet eyes, “I don’t know what, why or how, omega, but all I know is that I’d sure like to court you proper and get to know you better. If you’ll let me?”

“Me? A halfbreed?”

The alpha shrugged, “labels are useless. You are still a perfect wolf in my eyes.” The alpha hummed in agreement as he drew in a breath through his nostrils, “And by the God’s, you smell heavenly.”

The alphas words made him preen in delight and want to wrap himself snuggly around the wolf, rub his scent all over the wolf's body, however he felt himself in doubt still, _Should he do this? What if this alpha was toying with him_?

“I should say that I do not like to be fooled alpha.” 

The alpha looked as if he was pleading, now combing those thick fingers through the dark locks of his hair, making the omega within him purr. “I am not fooling you, omega. I am serious. Give me a chance to win your trust, please?”

He had to admit, he enjoyed the touch of an alpha. This alpha that is, he wasn’t cruel. He whined lightly when the alpha removed his fingers from his hair, but almost preened when the alpha took a hold of his own hand instead, squeezing lightly. 

Who knew that he would be asked out, here and now, on his front porch. He knew that this was something he couldn’t just walk away from, this was something he always wanted and maybe he needed to give it a try…just see where this went. So, he responded by asking, “Ok alpha, I will give you a chance….but first, I must ask, what is your name?”

The alpha couldn’t contain his perfect white smile. “My name’s Dean Winchester, sweet omega. May I know yours?”

He took a deep breath and gave himself into this wonderful hopeful feeling, smiling lightly and squeezing the alphas hand back, “Castiel. My name is Castiel Novak.”

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And there you have it, their first meet💁


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all for the comments and kudos!❤️🌹

**Mary**

All she wished, the moment Dean and Sam were born, was for them to live a carefree and happy life. She always asked her ancestors to guide them on their paths, and be there for them when the going gets tough. And boy oh boy, has her children been through some trying times.

Sam had witnessed the death of his girlfriend Jessica Moore, at the tender age of 16. Her youngest son had boasted about how he felt Jessica was the one and that he would marry her one day, he was the happiest ever. That was until he witnessed the gruesome scene of Jessica’s alpha dad ripping her throat with his bare sharp teeth, all because he was sick in the head. Her death had paved a dark path of depression for her son, who had to see a therapist for almost a year until he was able to cope well. Sam mentioned her from time to time, it got easier as the years went by.

Dean had become a single dad, with his intended mate Anna leaving him. Her son was mature enough, around 33 years old, when he had Kaylen. And despite the fact that Dean was good with children, he was still a nervous wreck, and didn’t know a damn thing about taking care of a pup. His anxiety increased tenfold when he was presented the news of his first born pup being an omega.

An alpha being single dad to an omega pup was quite the controversial topic of discussion within the pack territory. Many wolves would tell Dean to give the baby up for adoption because of the little ones omega status, and oh my, the way Dean reacted with ferocity, protectiveness, possessiveness and anger towards these wolves was enough to make them shut their mouths or nearly piss their pants. She was proud of her oldest because despite his fears of being a single dad, not once did he mention loving his son even less nor giving him up. Dean loved that little pup with his entire being and so did John, Sam and her.

So, being here, getting the opportunity to see her children find or chase after the mates they adore is in its own way a blessing. For both John and her, of course. John, her beloved husband, was always protective over their boys and anyone who got in the way of his children’s happiness would automatically face his wrath. Just like that no good Chuck Milton!

How dare that no good pack alpha tell her child what to do? Who to chase as a potential mate!

If her husband hadn’t spoken up, which is a massive IF that is, she would have instead and stalked up to the Milton Pack alpha and given him a slap across the cheek. What was even more painful was the revelation by the no good alpha himself on how he treated half breeds. As if the halfbreed was to blame for their very existence, and as if the halfbreed wasn’t a wolf. Half-breeds still transform the same as any pureblooded wolves. 

She was proud of her oldest for going up that hill.

Now, a full hour later, Dean was coming down hill, with someone else. That seemed to stop the party goers, some gasping and frantically grumbling whilst some just stared on. The most annoying was Chuck, who looked like his eyes were about to fall out of its sockets. Then, his face quickly morphed into one of absolute disgust and rage- all while hawk eyeing the omega in Dean’s arms.

Of course John had spotted Chucks sudden change of heart too. 

They were there when it all went down. 

Chuck bristled, “why is this wretched thing here, Dean?”

Dean never left the omegas side, gently wrapping an arm around the trembling, frightened omegas mid back, pulling the omega to him. Her son narrowed his eyes at Chuck, “First of all, CHUCK, he is not wretched, he is beautiful like every other good omega out there, secondly, I asked him to come attend the event, after all I want him to come meet my parents and baby brother. I also want to declare to everyone that I will court Castiel and that he and my little brothers intended mate, Gabriel are to leave with my family and I tonight. They will now be provided a safe, non judgmental and secure home in Winchester lands.”

Chuck growled out, “That little shit is not going anywhere! He stays here!”

This time Gabriel decided to butt in, sounding as upset as her oldest son. “Why!? Why do you want him to stay here, Chuck, hmm!? So you can hurt and scar his entire body with your claws whenever you’re looking for an excuse to beat on someone! So you can order other Milton Pack alphas to beat Castiel to a pulp every once in a while!” 

She was shocked to the very core. Chuck had hurt Castiel in such a painful way?

Chuck saw Dean, Sam and Johns eyes flicker between red and their natural colors, a sign that the alphas were ready to tear into someone’s jugular. Especially Dean had now released his comforting hold on Castiel’s waist, taking a step towards Chuck. Her oldest looked ready to peel off Chucks skin with his claws and teeth. Dean growled dangerously low, “You hurt him in such a barbaric way? You let other alphas hurt him too?”

Chuck who seemed to be looking quite scared, took a step back and stuttered in denial, “No! It’s all lies!”

Gabriel had eventually reached tipping point. The golden haired omega blurted out, “LIES!?” Before he turned to face a very shy scared omega, “Show them, Castiel. Show everyone here exactly what Chuck has done to you!”

Castiel looked so hesitant and caught off guard by Gabriel’s request. He shook his head, “N-No Gabe. I d-don’t…um.” Castiel was now looking so wearily between Gabriel and Chuck. “I don’t know if I um-“.

Dean, like the sweetheart he was, just laid a comforting hand on Castiel’s trembling ones, murmuring so softly, “Hey Cas, it’s ok sweetheart.”

Chuck used Castiel’s hesitancy to mock the omega, “See, nothing but lies coming from both these two omegas mouths. Castiel and Gabriel are both liars!”

Surprisingly, Castiel blurted out, with shockingly steely blue eyes. “You are the only liar here, Chuck! I will show everyone just what you’re capable of! I am tired of you!” There was always something like power and bravery that filled any omega whenever they were close to their alphas. Every omega knew and trusted that their alpha mates would always protect them. She was honestly fascinated by how fast Gabriel and Castiel had warmed up to her son’s. It was a sign of a very strong and pure bond between alpha and omega. 

Then, without warning Castiel began unbuttoning his shirt. Chuck on the other hand looked in between panicked and agitated, “Castiel, stop I command you!”

Castiel shook his head, “No, I won’t Chuck!” With that he removed his shirt and immediately there were gasps all around. Her heart breaking further, eyes finally filling up with tears as she took in all the bruises, scars (new and old) that littered Castiel’s entire back and torso. She wondered what other scars were there, hidden under Castiel’s jeans. 

She had had enough, her motherly nature kicking in, before she knew it, she was walking towards Chuck, then a loud sounding slap cracked through the air. She sneered at the alpha who was holding his stinging cheek, “HOW DARE YOU LAY A HAND ON ANY OMEGA, CHUCK! YOU ARE DESPICABLE AND ROTTEN TO THE VERY CORE! A WRETCHED ALPHA AND LEADER! HAVE YOU NO SHAME!” She could feel John and Sam lurking somewhere behind her, ready to prance if Chuck ever dared hurt her- a big IF that is, because Chuck Milton was nothing but a ninny!

She didn’t let the asshole Milton Pack alpha get in a word. She spoke with authority and firmness without taking her eyes off the awful alpha. “Dean, Sam, John, we will be leaving now. Boys, get your omega mates ready for the travel back to Winchester lands. We will not be in this despicable lands any longer!” She growled lightly at a still stunned and weary Chuck, “As for you, Chuck, you will be hearing from the wolf council soon!”

Time to get things in here sorted. She was not going to let the Milton Pack alpha get away with these despicable crimes against omegas. Not as long as she’s living and breathing!

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hit me with ya comments 🤓


	6. Chapter 6

**Kaylen**

He smiled but didn’t open his eyes when he heard daddy saying, “Son.” He felt daddy’s warm hand touch his forehead, then he purred as daddy tickled his scalp with his big fingers. “Come on sweetheart. Time to get up and have breakfast. Grandma made your favorite today.”

His eyes instantly opened, blinking happily up at his smiling daddy. “Pancakes!”

Daddy nodded and helped him sit up, kissing the top of his head, “Yup, pancakes baby.”

Kaylen squealed, “Yay!” He jumped into daddy’s lap and wrapped his arms around daddy’s neck, “Come on daddy, lets go! I’m hungry!”

Daddy chuckled and stood up, hugging him close, “Ok, on our way sweetheart.”

**

He couldn’t stop staring. 

He was quiet, hugging daddy tighter.

There were two new people in their kitchen. _Two cute looking people._ One was smiling at uncle Sammy and the other was talking to grandma, he looked so shy, but super cute. Daddy rubbed his back, “You ok bub?”

He looked into daddy’s green eyes, “Who that, daddy?”

Suddenly all was quiet. The two new people were staring at him, grandma and grandpa were smiling brightly at him. Grandma was the first to greet, “Good morning my little bug.”

He couldn't help but smile with all his baby teeth showing at grandma, grandpa and uncle Sammy, “Good morning grandma! Good morning grandpa! Good morning uncle Sammy!”

Grandpa replied, “Good morning my heart.”

Uncle Sammy replied, “Good morning cuteness!”

_Everyone had names for him, he loved it._

Daddy said, “ Son, I want you to meet two very important wolves in daddy and uncle Sammy’s lives.” Wow, so the two new people are wolves, exciting! 

He nodded, “Ok daddy.”

Daddy gestured to the blonde one with brown eyes that sat beside uncle Sammy, “This here is Gabriel Novak. He is Uncle Sammy’s future mate.”

Wow.

Then daddy gestured to the blue eyed person sitting beside grandma, daddy spoke softly and sweetly like he always spoke around him as he said, “And this here is Castiel Novak. He is daddy’s future mate.”

 _Oh this is awesome!_ Daddy’s mate looks real nice.

Both Castiel and Gabriel greeted, “Good morning Kaylen.”

He was a little shy and buried his face lightly into daddy’s shirt. He purred when daddy continued to rub his back. He then looked shyly at Castiel and Gabriel, “Hi.” Then, he became curious, asking, “Are you omegas?”

“Yes we are.” Castiel answered with a small smile.

He suddenly felt so excited. He clapped and bounced up and down in daddy’s arms, “That’s awesome! Now more omegas in the house!”

Daddy pouted, “Hey!”

“Sorry daddy, but omegas rule!” He tapped daddy’s cheek lightly.

The laughter that followed made him so very happy.

_Today was a beautiful day._

**

He sat between Grandma and Castiel, in his high chair. He dug into his pancakes, it was so yummy that he was humming in delight. When he finished, he thanked grandma for the lovely pancake. Daddy always says ‘ _manners are important’._

Grandma kissed his cheek and said, “you’re welcome my little bug.”

He turned to Castiel who was sipping on his big people drink ‘ _coffee_ ’. He randomly asked, “Do you like bees?”

Castiel turned his head to glance at him with a soft smile, the omega nodded and said, “Yes, I do. In fact, I love bees.”

His eyes were wide open now and he was so super excited. “Wow, really! I love bees too! We have lots of them in grandma’s garden. You come see!?”

Castiel chuckled, “Of course I would love to come see the bees with you, Kaylen. It would be my pleasure.”

“Yay!” His eyes shot over to daddy, who was smiling at them, while grandpa was saying something he could not hear to daddy. He asked, “Daddy, Cas and I are going to the gardens after breakfast, ok?”

Daddy cleared his throat, “Son, it’s Castiel.” Daddy did sound amused and happy though.

“But Cas is easier!”

Daddy was about to say something else, but Castiel interfered, “Cas sounds lovely. Kaylen is right Dean, it is easier.” Oh he loved the way Castiel looked at daddy- like he was in love. It’s the same way grandpa looks at grandma.

Daddy nodded and replied with a handsome smile, “Very well. Cas it is.” He saw daddy mouth at Cas, ‘ _Thank you.’_

He beamed, “So, daddy, can Cas and I go see the bees and then I want to take him to go see the tiny stream filled with tiny rocks, please?”

Daddy shrugged, “Sure, why not? Unless, Cas wants to get some rest first?” Daddy looked at Cas for the last question.

Castiel shook his head, turning to meet his eyes with such kindness, “I would love for Kaylen to show me the bees and streams. It would certainly be an exciting adventure.”

Yup. _He liked Cas very much._

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? 😇


	7. Chapter 7

**Dean**

His son, the light of his life, had warmed up to Castiel almost immediately. 

The kid was the one initiating conversations and planning activities with Castiel for the day. And, come lunch time, when Kaylen and Castiel returned with happy faces and ongoing bubbly chats of their brief adventure, he knew all would be well.

All he could do was smile at the bonding pair, quiet and curious. The pair were seated on the couch, talking about the bees in his mom’s outdoor gardens, while nursing a glass each of chilled lemonade Mary had handed them upon entry.

Castiel was so immersed in the conversation he was having with Kaylen, “So, those 10 bees we saw today have names?”

“Yup!” Kaylen nodded. “I always name em’”.

Castiel squinted his eyes in thought, “So, I remember a few names” . He recollected, “The worker bees are “Larry, Harry, Deedee, Mocha, Bumble…um what’s the other four worker bees called and what’s the queens name again?”

“Pino, Nina, Lenny, Misha and Queen Rose!” Kaylen replied with so much enthusiasm he nearly spilled his lemonade drink, clutching it steadily just in time.

Castiel hummed in approval, “They are real beautiful names, Kaylen.”

“Thanks! Did you like the fishy too, Cas?”

Castiel nodded, “I think they were amazing!”

“Next time, we go in our wolf forms, yeah?”

Castiel warmly answered, “Of course, sweetheart.”

Kaylen didn’t stop talking, asking with his head tilted to the side, “What colors your wolf, Cas?” He continued to add, “my furs brown like daddy’s and I got a white bushy tail!”

"Thats beautiful, Kaylen." Castiel chuckled, “I’ve got almost sapphire fur, that’s black in the night. But, under the moonlight or daylight, you can see the dark blues.”

His heart beat hard as he heard the beautiful description of Cas omega wolf fur, oh how he would look forward to seeing the beautiful omega in his wolf form. His son seemed to look excited too, eyes bugged out and saying, “Wow! I wanna see your wolf soon, Cas!”

“You will soon, sweetheart.”

He felt that maybe it was time to make his presence known from where he stood by the living room entrance. He cleared his throat, walking towards the pair, “Hey guys, how was the adventure?”

“It was AWESOME, Daddy!” Kaylen laid his now empty lemonade glass unto the tea table and ran over to him. He crouched down, so his baby could run into his arms, carrying him when he stood.

He could feel his son’s skin was a little sticky, so he said, “Ok bud, I think it’s shower time for you. Gotta wash off all that sweat and grime, hmm.” 

Kaylen nodded, “Ok daddy.” His little one pulled out of the hug to look into his eyes, “Apple scented bubble bath, daddy?”

He chuckled, ruffling his son’s hair, “Sure baby.”

He met Castiel’s smiling eyes behind his son’s shoulder, “You can also have a shower Cas, if you want.”

Castiel nodded, “Sure Dean. I’ll be up soon.”

He and Castiel shared a room, upon the omegas insistence. Castiel said he wanted to be near him, he was afraid of losing his alpha. Of course, he allowed it, and kept to his side of the bed. It was up to the omega if he wanted anything more, but he wasn’t going to push. He of course reassured his omega that he wasn’t going anywhere. Seeing Cas relieved smile made him happy.

He replied, “ok Cas.”

* * *

Being near Cas, seeing the scars upon his back, still took some getting used to.

What was surprising was that Cas would undress before him, so boldly, before slipping into a bathrobe and heading to the bathroom. It was times like that that he would feel a sense of shyness, and at the same time a tinge of excitement overcome him.

Of course he would avert his eyes to the book he read, before he could see Castiel’s jeans slide down the curves of his ass. He would pretend to find the words of the book he was reading in bed interesting. But, he swore to whatever deity that he was feeling all hot and fluffy underneath. 

That apple pie scent was ever so strong and captivating- it was damn hard to keep himself steady and calm, but he didn’t give in. He didn’t want to scare the omega. It was all up to Cas what he chose to reveal or not. 

But in the end, he concluded that he wanted Cas, badly. His alpha wanted Cas. And his alpha wasn’t shy to show its interest, however mildly. Thank heavens for sheets pulled up to his waist, or he would have a lot of explaining to do.

Deep breaths and mental self talks usually calmed him down. He would swallow the lump in his throat and lay his head gently back against the top edge of the headboard whenever the door to their bathroom closed shut behind Cas. He stared up at the ceiling, sighing, “Get a hold of yourself, Dean. This is not the time to be getting all hot about the sexy omega in your room.”

He heard the shower go on in the bathroom, his heightened sense of hearing caught the omega humming a melodious tune in the shower. 

Yup, so not the time.

**  
His back was turned to the bathroom door, eyes closed shut, when he heard it open. The immediate scent of apple pie was back in the air. He swallowed the lump in his throat, daring not to move an inch when he heard the drawers being pulled open and the ruffle of clothes.

After five minutes or so, he felt the other side of the mattress dip, as Cas climbed into bed, the bedside lamp being turned off before the room was engulfed in darkness. Just as he thought Cas was finally going to sleep peaceful, the omega shifted lightly and said in a whispered voice, “Dean, are you awake?”

He swallowed again the lump in his throat, his heart jumped a little in excitement. He opened his eyes to the dark room, replying almost as quietly in his usual gruff voice, “Yeah Cas. I’m awake.”

It was quiet for at least a minute. He wondered what was going through Cas mind at the moment. He didn’t have to wait long for an answer. Cas quietly and timidly asked, “Dean, may I sleep in your arms tonight? I would love to hear the beat of your heart and fall asleep to it’s rhythms.”

Oh wow! Jesus, he needed to alpha up, because this was a big and grave request from his omega.

He turned to lay on his back, stretching his arm that was closer to Cas out as an invitation, eyes searing into his omegas shy blue ones lighting up the darkness. “Of course sweetheart. My heartbeats are yours to fall asleep to.”

He saw the most beautiful smile light up Cas eyes, and for the first time, his alpha wasn’t as cheeky, instead it was calm and eager to give its omega the gift of comfort. Cas didn’t wait a second longer, scooting over and plastering himself to his side, laying his hand and side of his head right above his steadily beating heart. 

He held his omega steady against him, laying a kiss atop the omegas head. This was perfect and he felt so complete in this moment. He fell asleep to Cas whispering sleepily, “Thank you, Dean.”

And for some reason, he knew, this is exactly what Cas needed right now. To feel the presence of his alpha, to know this is all real and that he is loved.

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me hear your comments 🤗


	8. Chapter 8

**Castiel**

He did want pups of his own someday. Soon. Hopefully.

He had realized that this was a possibility now, as he finally had an alpha to call his. Something he never imagined he would ever have. 

And judging by the way little Kaylen had gotten along with him, he would conclude that he would someday make a good papa. And maybe he already held that title with Kaylen. Who knows what the pup may refer to him as in the not to distant future.

As long as trouble didn’t come knocking- all would be good.

But then, things didn’t always go smoothly. Happiness only lasted for a brief time before Chuck Milton came knocking.

This time, Chuck came in with a strut and his head held high and proud. Waltzing into the Winchester Pack Encampment with several warrior wolves and a few old looking geezers. 

He was out doing some gardening with little Kaylen and Mary when he spotted them. His heart began to beat loudly in his throat when he saw the disgusted look his uncle aimed at him.

Mary whispered to her grandson, “Go get grandad and daddy sweetheart.”

Kaylen, the smart pup, knew not to ask much questions and made his way into the house. He on the other hand, was very terrified that he was frozen on the spot. Mary sensing his fear stood before him, reaching out for his hand and squeezing it lightly.

Mary then asked, “what is the meaning of this visit, Chuck?”

“I’m here to take the halfbreed back with me, Omega!” Chuck said with no respect, whatsoever.

“First of all, you are trespassing into Winchester Wolf property and second and most importantly, you have no claim over Castiel. He is Dean’s mate and has every right to be here!” Mary stood her ground looking unimpressed. “You should leave before things get outta hand for you.”

Chuck gave a smug look, “Why do you think I brought my warriors along with me, omega? They are here to protect me. And these four older wolves are part of the Milton Pack Council, they are here to order the release of the halfbreed.”

Oh God! Now he remembered who these old wolves were. They were part of the corrupt Milton Wolf regime. If they were here then things could go bad for him.

“Not so fast, Milton!” Dean came to stand in front of his mother and mate. 

The alpha looked stone cold pissed and within an inch of morphing into his true wolf form. Where was John? 

One of the old wolves of the Milton Council stepped up, “You will release the halfbreed, young alpha! The Milton Wolf Councils decision must be adhered to or else, you face punishment for non compliance!”

“He is my mate, you cannot take him!” Dean clenched his fists by his sides. “Screw your councils ruling!”

Another older wolf of the Milton council roared, “You will release the stinking halfbreed!”

“No he will not!” Came the authoritative tone of John Winchester.

And behind John stood four other wiser older looking wolves and even more awesome was Sam who stood by Gabe and a good 30 or so Winchester warrior wolves. All looking ready to maim and kill for the protection of their own.

They all saw the fear cross Chuck Milton’s eyes and the nervousness of his so called warriors and elder Milton Pack members. They were too stupid and too less in numbers. What did they expect!

Chuck tried to show he wasn’t afraid and snapped out, “Our Milton Council has spoken! Release the halfbreed omega to us!”

This time, Rufus Turner, a wisened alpha standing by Johns side spoke up. “Your Milton Councils decision comes nowhere to the high wolf councils decisions, Milton! As a member of the high wolf council, it has been decided days in advance that Castiel Milton and his brother Gabriel are legally part of the Winchester Pack and therefore the decision to stay here rests with their alpha mates solely. Apart from this, it has been also decided that you, Chuck Milton, will be persecuted for your abuse towards Castiel Novak, and this includes those who participated in harming the omega throughout his life.”

“N-No!” This time Chuck looked hella scared.

Bobby Singer, a good friend to John, surrogate father to Dean and Sam and a member of the High Wolf Council, added with seriousness, “Yes Chuck! Expect a visit from us soon!”

“Now leave or I will rip your throat out!” Dean narrowed his eyes at Chuck who only gulped and looked nervously at his warriors and Milton Pack members- who couldn’t do shit.

Chuck rubbed the back of his neck in nervousness, like the stupid wolf he was and nodded, “We will leave.”

Once again, he was in awe. The Winchester wolf pack had just protected him….wholeheartedly.

He gasped in shock when little arms encircled his thigh. He looked down to see little Kaylen looking up at him with those adorable green eyes and bright smile on his freckled face. “No one will take you away, Cas. You’re family!”

Oh how the walls around his heart dissolved. 

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My heart melts for Kaylen and his innocence 😍 Let me know what you think of this chapter.....


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I apologize for the delay in posting, there has been so much going on in life that I hardly have the time to follow up with my stories. I will try making an effort to make time for my stories from now onwards, I promise. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter.

**Dean**

He found his future mate in their bedroom. Castiel sat on the edge of the bed they shared, back turned on the bedroom door, quietly staring at the window that had a view of the gardens outside. His heart cringed in pain when he heard the omega sniffle quietly. _Castiel was crying in silence._

He stepped into the room, knowing that the omega could probably sense his presence and scent. The omega didn’t stiffen up nor move away and just kept still where he was, not even flinching as Dean quietly sat down beside the silently weeping wolf, daring not to touch nor make any more sound. Instead, he remained silent for a few long seconds to allow Cas to adjust to his presence- a quiet silence demonstrating that he was there for the wolf during his hurtful times.

It was Castiel who finally spoke. “I’m sorry that I put Kaylen in danger, Dean.” His voice trembled with sadness and an unmistakable fear. Now he just wanted to turn back time and rip Chuck and his posse a new asshole for upsetting his mate. But, he was more focused on the fact that Castiel had felt that he had put Kaylen in harms way. _What? No!_

He couldn’t resist laying a hand atop Castiel’s, eyes meeting the side of the sweet omegas cheek, “Cas, you didn’t put Kaylen in danger ok. Nothing that happened here today is on you, I need you to understand that please.”

He watched as Castiel worried at his bottom lip, before glassy eyes filled with tears met his. Oh how he wanted to turn the world upside down for the pure slightly guilty sight he was met with. The only thing that he could think of was how Castiel was the perfect description of a fallen angel living in a cruel and heartless world. _This wolf does not belong in such a screwed up place._ He deserves the best of the best. The omega choked out, “I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself if something were to happen to Kaylen, Dean. He holds a special place in my heart.”

 _Wow. Just…wow_. He found himself reaching out and running a finger down the side of his omegas face, carried away with how in awe he was of such a selfless omega, “Are you even real? Jesus, how did I get so lucky hmm, it is a privilege to have such a beauty so pure in heart and soul for a mate.” He was truly captivated and mesmerized.

Castiel frowned in a slightly amused manner, a pink blush climbing his cheeks, murmuring, “Dean, did you not hear a word I just said?”

He lightly thumbed at Castiel’s bottom lip, “Oh I heard you angel.” He met Castiel’s eyes with deep intent, he swore he was going to get lost in those sapphire blues, “Listen to me babe, apart from my mom, dad, baby brother, there is no one else I’d rather trust with my son than you. I know you never intended to put him in harms way, AND you didn’t. Chuck is the culprit and asshole here, Cas. He is the one who deserves all the blame. Ok?”

Castiel could only swallow the lump in his throat, tears brimming with more unshed tears, leaning into his palm that cupped the side of the omegas cheek, “Ok Dean. Ok.”

He couldn’t wait. He just needed this once. So he shyly asked, “Cas, can I- um- can I kiss you, please?”

A tiny shy smile lit up Cas face, “Um- yes Dean. I would want that very much.”

And that’s how he closed the gap and sealed his lips unto his mates soft beautiful ones. It was the best feeling ever and he swore there were fireworks. 

**

“Well you’re happy. Did Cas finally let ya kiss him or what?” Sam teased while helping him with fixing up baby.

He shot Sam a smirk, “Yup! And it was magical, Sam. His lips were so soft and tasted like….”.

“Ok stop! I don’t wanna know!” Sam cupped both his palms unto his ears. 

“But I’m just getting to the good part, Sammy!” He teased his brother back.

Sam shook his head, “Nah-Uh! I still don’t wanna hear it Dean!”

He chuckled and got back to wiping his greasy hands on a cloth. 

Sam spoke up once more, curiosity laced in his tone, “So, it’s slowly falling into place, Dean?”

He couldn’t help the bubbling of happiness in his chest, meeting his baby brothers smiling hazel eyes, “Yeah Sammy. It’s falling into place.”

Sam offered his brother a genuine smile and clap on his back, “Good for you Dean. I’m happy for you. And not to mention Kaylen seems to be in love with Cas too, so that’s a great indication that Castiel is the perfect mate for you. Lord knows that kid is very skeptical when it comes to people he just meets.”

He chuckled. Yeah, his heartbeat Kaylen loved Cas. He saw it. And that was all he needed. 

**TBC**


End file.
